What is fate?
by DawnRulz
Summary: What does the store of fate have for Miyu and Kanata? Were they destined to meet and be friends or be together in the path of life? R&R!
1. A fresh start

_**A/N** Hello readers... I know I should be uploading "Small World" not leave you guys hanging..._

_But this is a novel I'd written in school during free time and its incomplete so I changed the characters and here it is!_

_Please Read and Review so I know what you guys think_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D!3 but this story belongs to me!_  
_

**Summery: **What does the store of fate have for Miyu and Kanata? Were they destined to meet and be friends or be together in the path of life?

Here's how their lives change for a cause...

_

* * *

_

**WHAT IS FATE?**

**A fresh start  
**

Tokyo. The capital of Japan. The country of the rising sun. A blond with emerald eyes was moving in to the city. She watched her full of excitement as she saw the movers arranged her things. She looked around her new home, the things were placed neat and clean. The furniture and T.V in the living room was perfect, her room was filled with books and posters, her bed was made neatly and everything was pink. The kitchen was stacked with cookeries and the stove was near the window and the window was curtained. She double checked everything. By then it was evening she was tired, she decided to take a shower.

She came out of the bathroom, she got dressed and started to prepare supper. While cooking she thought about her new job. Starting the next day she would be a teacher at shining star high school. It had been four years since she finished high school and she was already a high school teacher. She finished her food and lay down in her new bed. She thought of all the things she wanted to do and without her knowledge she fell asleep.

Thursday morning she got off her slumber early. She prepared breakfast and got ready. She put on a long sleeved shirt and a knee length skirt and her sandals, she took her bag and locked the door. She left an hour and a half before the school starts. She hailed in a cab and looked out as they traveled. She got out after a forty five minutes drive at shining star high. She went to the principal's office, got her things and on the way met a woman who introduced herself as Aya Konishi and high school drama teacher. The blond too introduced herself and promised to meet her at the teachers lounge during break.

She went to her first class and wrote her name on the board and with a bold but sweet voice she announced, "Hello students. I'll be your new English teacher and I'm Miyu Kozouki. Today since it's the first class there will be no teaching," The students screamed in joy, but the blond continued after clapping the students to be silent. "but let's get to know each other as we're all new to high school!" After a pause she pointed to a girl in the front and said, "let's start with you. All of you listen up. When it's your turn you get up, tell your name, your interests and what you want to be when you grow up." The students said "yes" in chorus and the activity ended exactly in that hour.

Miyu did the same thing in all her classes that day. She got many unexpected reply and some according to her were impossible. During the break she and Aya had become good friends. Aya was obsessed with plays and directing.

A week passed and she was doing well in her new life. That weekend she finished her job and was home when she got a call from her best friend Nanami. Nanami was her only friend in Tokyo who was a doctor and her friend since middle school. Miyu flipped her cell phone and said,  
"hello, Nanami?"  
"Miyu! How are you doing? How's Tokyo?"  
"Great! And how are you?"  
"Could we meet up tonight at the fair? I mean its really awesome! You'll love it..."  
"Um, I guess..."  
"Okay. See ya at 7 near the front gate! Bye" She hung up.

Miyu sighed and got ready. She put on a green turtle neck top and a skirt and put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her purse, locked her door and was out. She waited for Nanami and got a call from Nanami telling that she couldn't come and had a date with boyfriend at the last minute.

So she was walking alone when she decided to ride the Ferris wheel. "A RIDE FOR TWO" a sign read. Tough luck. She was about to turn away when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a pair of auburn eyes looking at her. He had messy chocolate brown hair and was somehow familiar.

"Wanna ride with me?" he asked. She nodded. She knew him. He was the same guy she met ten years ago here. He was Kanata Saionji.

* * *

_**A/N**_ So how was it?

Please Review...


	2. The accident

_**A/N** Thanks for the reviews _**chocoangel **_and_** khatzdaax3**_  
_

_Here's the next chapter_

_Please Read and Review_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D!3 but this story belongs to me!_  
_

**Summery: **What does the store of fate have for Miyu and Kanata? Were they destined to meet and be friends or be together in the path of life?

Here's how their lives change for a cause...

* * *

**WHAT IS FATE?**

**The accident**

"Kanata?" Miyu asked the brunette. He smiled and nodded. They sat in the Ferris Wheel and he started, "Miyu, right?". Miyu nodded and smiled. She was so happy she met him again. How odd they had met at the same place quite in the same situation. She was 13 and wanted to ride the Ferris wheel but had no partner that's when he had filled that part. So she had a crush on him. They went around the place together talking about their jobs and he told about all the cool places in Tokyo. He was a doctor and it was his dream job.

Since it was late he drove her home and she asked him to come in but he politely refused saying needed a break from his work so he had come to the fair. They bade goodbye with their faces turning tomato red. Then Miyu shut her door and went to bed with a stupid silly smile on her face.

Next day the blond woke up late. It was Saturday and she decided to go around Tokyo and around. She returned and went to bed. A month had passed since she lived in Tokyo. Aya was her best friend, there was a test coming up and the blond was preparing question papers. The students seemed to like her a lot. She was happy.

After almost a month and a half on a Saturday she was very tired. She got a call from Nanami she'd come over later that evening. It was almost evening she put a potpie on the stove, put on the headset of her i pod with a burning headache laid down on her bed and without her knowledge fell asleep!

* * *

A brunet was on a break after his shift at the hospital. He was thinking about Miyu when a stretcher was pulled in. A brunet with worried eyes kept yelling, "Miyu wake up." He rushed in immediately to find a blond was breathing hard and the sleeves of her shirt burnt. There wasn't a doctor available. So, Dr. Saionji was put on duty (more like he begged them to).

He came out after some minutes and was immediately asked by a worried brunet how her friend was. "She's fine, she isn't injured and her breathing was restored to normal" he said calmly.

Nanami relaxed a bit. Then Kanata asked, "How did it happen?"

The brunet girl was anxious but replied, "When I got to her house it looked like there was fire through the window, I tried knocking but she did not come out. I tried her bedroom window and I could smell something burnt, her window was broken in pieces I saw her asleep so I called for an ambulance and explained the situation. The whole house is destroyed. They came with the fire engine and rescued her and brought her here." She said in a low tone.

He was glad she was here, if something had happened would he ever know? Thoughts ran in his worried mind but he tuned them out and asked the girl, " Does her folks know about this?" She shook her head. He asked if she would move in with her but seems she already had a room mate and her apartment didn't have spare rooms. He then made up with his mind. They went inside it was past midnight and Nanami went home. Early in the morning the blond on the bed coughed a little.

* * *

She felt like she had eaten fire. She choked up and opened her eyes to see a person she did not expect. Her vision was clouded she couldn't open her eyes fully. She was hundred percent sure she was dreaming but heard him hum. She could only see his back and chocolate hair. She coughed and then suddenly remembered, "The potpie" she exclaimed. He looked at her and said, "Miyu...?"

She was about to answer when Nanami hugged her and was clearly worried. Then the blond looked around and said mostly to herself, "where am I?"

Kanata calmly explained to her the whole thing. Her first reaction was shock then sadness and finally the truth sunk in and she felt her cheeks wet.  
Miyu asked them both, if she could go home. Nanami remained quite but Kanata told her as if they were talking about some toy that her house was destroyed. She knew she couldn't move with Nanami that's when Kanata added in seriously, "I was thinking if you don't mind you could stay at my place?"

Both the girls looked at him with pure disbelief and jaw dropped down. Only he looked sane but to the girls not so much. He looked at Miyu with pleading eyes and she just looked at him eyes blank.

* * *

**_A/N _**_How was it? Didn't expect that did you? Well please review..._


	3. Potpie and the doctor

_**A/N **Thanks for the reviews..._

_Chapter 3, here it is..._

_Well if some of were worried that it will turn out to be my other story, you're wrong!_

_This is a pure love story :3_

_Enjoy =)_

* * *

_**WHAT IS FATE?** _

**Potpie and the doctor  
**

After what it seemed like a hundred years, Miyu finally regained her senses and a visible shade of red formed on her cheek instantly. She gulped, but not trusting her voice, she nodded. At that, both the brunettes were relieved. The former because he'd been anxious for her answer and the other because, her best friend wouldn't be in any more danger (or so she hoped).

The blond on the bed winced involuntarily, and examined her shoulder. At that, HER doctor, called for a nurse and the blond fell asleep as she felt something sting, but gazing into a pair of the most beautiful auburn jewels and the blush never quite leaving her cheeks.

* * *

Miyu felt her emerald eyes flutter, after a dreamless slumber. Instantly, her brain recalled her latest events. She hoped it wasn't a dream. She knew she was alone since no one seemed to talk to her. Uncomfortably, she rolled over to find herself in a green full sleeved dress that reached her knees. For the first time she examined her ward. The walls were white, like most hospitals. There was a vase on a small table along with a bottle of water and some pills. Her bed was at the extreme right and there were two closed windows just next to her. She looked over to her left as she heard some thing.

The door opened, with a handsome brunet walking to her. He looked at who just sat there expecting something but to her disappointment all he said was, "Good. You're awake." the blond's face fell her emerald orbs sad. "How do you feel?" he asked with an expressionless face and auburn orbs on a blue file he had brought.

"Fine. I guess" she said. It wasn't hurting anywhere, so that's what she was supposed to say, right? "Good" was she got as a reply. He just held her wrist and her whole face warmed up and her heart beat faster. After a few seconds he looked at her, closed his eyes and spoke, "You sure your pulse was faster and your face looks like it's gonna explode" and his signature smirk didn't go unnoticed to her. As he was about to go out, her stomach grumbled noisily. Just to cover up her embarrassment she asked, a louder than necessary, "What time is it?" he said "afternoon." and asked in the same cold tone, "do you want your food here or outside?". She thought for a minute. Everything was sickly clean and white, it was creeping her out. So she said "I'll have it outside?" but it sounded like a question. He just said "hn" and ed her out of the room.

* * *

A blond looked around with curious emerald eyes around the table. She had a million questions that needed answers from brunet who was sitting across her. He had his auburn eyes closed not really interested in anything. But the blond noticed every single girl in the place staring at him. He did not show any sign of talking, so she started with the one thing she thought wasn't really important at the moment to her.

"Where's Nanami?" she asked,

"She went home and said she'd be here by evening" he said.

"when will I be out of here?" she asked taking the the first bite of sandwich.

"Out of the hospital? This evening." He said his expression unreadable. She sighed, she couldn't ask him the one question she was sure was a dream. So she took another bite and looked around then on her plate.

The brunet's next words took her off guard. "Well you said 'potpie' after you woke up. So you remember anything?" he asked. She looked at him for moment, then explained what she remembered. After she finished her story embarrassed, he looked at her then burst out laughing.

"You fell asleep and destroyed the whole house?" He said after a whole minute of laughing. '_Stupid doctor' _she thought her face redder than the tomato slice in her sandwich which she had already finished.

"This ought to be the first case of that sort of foolishness." He smirked once and said, "Don't do anything _this _stupid when you are at my house." With that he got up and she followed him of course, her whole face and neck red.

She found herself in the white room again and was left alone. She was happy in the corner of her heart that she'd gotten her doubt of clouds clear but angry at the brunet for teasing her about it.

* * *

The evening came soon but to the blond it seemed like an eternity. Nanami came an hour before the discharge and asked her if she'd be alright, to which the blond answered a 'yes'. Her bills were cleared by none other than her new housemate and soon Nanami said 'goodbye' after the brunet they were waiting for appeared. After she was gone with promise she would visit _'her new place' _the blond was sitting in the front seat of a shiney black car with a brunet driving it. She closed her eyes for a second as she prepared for yet another journey.

* * *

_**A/N **Well that was the end of this chapter. _

_Please review and let me know what you think._

_This was just random and things get interesting in the next chapter._


	4. The drive way

**_A/N _**_Thanks for the reviews..._

_I'm really bad at romance scenes so I'd take any suggestions regarding that._

_Also, you guys are free to give me any suggestions or point out my mistakes._

_And here's the next chapter._

* * *

_**What is fate?**_

**The Drive-way**

The blonde stared out of the window, only to find things a blur. The fact that it was dark did not help either. But she was sure she wouldn't recognize anything even if it was sunny or lighted. Why you think? The brunet's speed was maddening in a scary way. As a doctor didn't he know about safety rules? Outside the hospital gates, she was led to a sleek, shiny black porsche. She thought it was the car's name and she knew for sure she had seen it in some movie but this was the most expensive car she had seen in real life. But some for some reason she liked it a lot!

Everything would have been great _if _she hadn't looked at the speedometer in the first ten minutes of the drive. The needle was pointing exactly between 140 and 160 and she was sure the car had neither slowed down or sped up during the whole drive. Thus she concluded _the brunet was driving like maniac racer. _

After a couple of minutes, she decided to watch _him, _instead of the lunatic gadget or the darkness of outside. So she just looked at him and his focused, in other words, crazy driving skills. '_Funny'_, she thought, _'he looked exactly like he did when they first met... Yet so different' _He had the same soft looking messy brunet hair and a pair of chocolate colored eyes to match with. Back then, he looked very handsome for a 12 year old. But now he looked more manly _and _wholly handsome. She wondered about things like, '_where he lived', what sort of life he led', 'who he lived with', 'what interesting things he had', 'what-'... _Speaking of things, she realized all of a sudden _she owned NOTHING. _Even the long skirt and T- shirt and slippers she was wearing were borrowed. She actually couldn't still believe she had lost everything all because of her stupidity and carelessness.

"We are here, get down! And quit staring at me, it's rude!" were the exact words that snapped her back to reality. She realized a second too late she was still staring at him. As if his words didn't startle her enough the doors went up, as in above. Were't doors SUPPOSED to open when someone actually OPENS them? Only cars in movies had doors like them normal doors opened outside when normal people OPENED them. Not wanting to give the teasing brunet another chance, _and _ to hide her whole face burning up she got out, but trying to control her urge to stick out her tongue like a 5- year old, blurted out idiotically, "I was NOT"

* * *

The brunet was well aware of the blond staring at him. Her face a tint of pink. First she was looking out of the window, then her pretty emerald orbs fell on the speedometer. He chuckled inwardly as he anticipated the reaction everyone who had seen him drive his BMW give. But hers was completely different. She stared for like a couple of seconds- her emerald orbs wide- gulped- turned toward the dark window- then just looked at him in total silence.

How much he wished he could just laugh and put his arms around her and slowed down. But something was in the way. His _EGO. _Also he loved the way she stared at him. Her eyes looked so curious, like she had a million questions. He now really wished he was driving at a normal speed as the drive was almost over. Since she was staying there he decided it didn't matter. She still hadn't noticed the had stopped. He sighed and looked at her for a whole minute but she didn't move a bit. So he said in a sarcastic tone, "we're here" he thought for a second and added "And quit staring at me, it's rude!" Two things seemed to have happened simultaneously. Her whole body shook and her face turned multi shades of red. He pressed the unlock button suddenly excited to confuse her even more. He wanted her to get inside and watch her interestingly funny reactions.

This seemed to have surprised her somehow as her mouth gaped open and she slid out almost instantly and she furiously said "I was not..." to which he thought '_sure you were NOT, for a whole 20 minutes_' Magically enough her face turned redder than before.

He locked his car, stood beside the surprised/ startled blond and led her to a place he was forced to call HOME.

* * *

_A/N I guess this was random._

_I was writing this right after I finished midnight sun and got that's how I got this idea...  
_

_Review please..._


End file.
